bladedancefandomcom-20200213-history
Fianna Ray Ordesia
Fianna Ray Ordesia is a member of Team Scarlet and the so called the «Lost Queen». She is the contractor of the light spirit Georgios. She experts in «ritual Kagura», which have many uses such as combat support, resealing, driving spirits mad, etc. Personality She has a teasing and playful nature. As the one who know Kamito's secret from the start, she use that to tease him a lot, however, she's very susceptible when she's the one being teased. Background As the second princess born into Ordesia royal family, she was trained as Queen candidate serving the Five Great Elemental Lords at Divine Ritual Institute. Four years ago, her senior, Queen Rubia Elstein betrayed the Fire Elemental Lord, disappeared, and brought about great calamity to the empire. Fianna went to stop her but failed miserably. Her spirit whom she put perfect trust in was destroyed in a single blow from Rubia. Fianna's heart was etched with overwhelming fear causing her unable to use her contracted spirit again. She also stepped down from the Queen candidacy for this reason. At the previous Blade Dance, she was invited as the guest of honor. She ran off on her own to the forest area of Astral Zero. Not knowing how dangerous the place was, she was attacked by Dryad, a tree spirit. On his way to the match area, Kamito beat Dryad and saved Fianna. Puzzled for a moment, Fianna noticed that this boy was Ren Ashbell she admired. This was because he did not put on female clothing at the moment. Learning his shocking secret, she promised him not to tell anyone and to meet after the Blade Dance finished. However, he disappeared after the Blade Dance finished. Chronology Areisha Academy Arc After hearing that a male elementalist defeated a rampaging spirit with techniques similar to Ren Ashbell's, she managed to enroll in Areishia Academy, where she was entrusted a quest to seal Jormungand, a military spirit, and she requested Kamito to accompany her in the quest. After meeting with Greyworth, she tries to ensnare Kamito and blackmails him with telling Claire his secret about being Ren Ashbell to stay in the room with Claire and him. The night before departing to the quest, Jio Inzagi attacks the Academy, she distracts him with a flash crystal, but is targeted by him, just to be saved by Kamito. Before departing she tells Kamito that she came to the Academy to join his team so that she can get an easy win in the Blade Dance, but doesn't tell all the truth. Tempest Arc In the Tempest Arc, Fianna serves as the constructor of the team's stronghold and later attempts to gain her Elemental Waffe during the Blade Dance. She is later captured by Sjora Kahn disguised as Kamito, and taken to become the Darkness Queen to the Demon King. Abilities Combat Living up to the former next in line of the Fire Queen serving the Fire Elemental Lord. Fianna is an expert when it comes to the Ritual Kagura, Then, she is also knowledgeable about many support rituals such as ability to construct the stronghold barrier, and other combat support spells that is enable to help her teammates. Her contracted spirit Georgios is a holy elemental spirit that has the form of knight fully clad in a silver armor. It is known for its high defense, and its been known as the spirit that served the royal family of Ordesia. Her elemental waffe is in a form of rapier called Save The Queen. The ability of Fianna's elemetal waffe's power does not lie in combat abilities, but the ability form a almost indestructible barrier for a limited time. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Team Scarlet Category:Areishia Spirit Academy Student